


Star Madness

by masterinkblaster



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Bear - Freeform, Boys Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Monsters, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Penis Size, Shower Sex, Showers, Size Difference, elephant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterinkblaster/pseuds/masterinkblaster
Summary: After two monsters, an elephant and a bear, gush about meeting and getting blasted by Star Butterfly, they encounter a surprise when one of them walks in on the other during a shower!A trade-turned-commissioned story based on the episode "Raid the Cave" written by Zylen_Andel!





	Star Madness

 

“I can’t believe Star Butterfly was _here!_ And she blasted _us!”_   The nameless elephant monster was beaming with enthusiasm as he jumped up and down while he walked. His companion walked with the same giddy energy.

 

“Yeah, I know! Those strawberries packed a punch!” His ursine features were glowing in a perpetual smile that he was certain wouldn’t leave his face for a while.

 

“And the guys loved the new tears too!” The elephant turned to face his friend, them sharing a friendly smile at the event that had just happened. “This was a good day! But I’ve got to get cleaned up again.”

 

With that said, the exuberant pachyderm left his companion and made his way to the bathroom. He had already taken a bath today…a cold bath…but a bath nonetheless. The other monsters were all talking amongst themselves as he passed through the largest chamber where they were all still hanging out. The signs of Princess Butterfly’s dramatic entrance were still visible, but it didn’t concern him. The fact that only had the Rebel Princess smashed through their new hangout, but he had gotten to meet her face-to-face made him feel excited.

 

The doorway to the bathroom was opened and doorless, but thankfully there was a long hallway to block the view of anyone in the main chamber. Moving quickly the elephant monster started to disrobe as soon as he was in the hallway away from the others. His dark red vest fell off with a simple tug and whirl around his upper body to be draped over his left arm. His off-white t-shirt came next, and he was careful not to put any accidental tears in it. The tears that were in his clothes were made by something specific after all. 

 

He hung his shirt and vest up on a hook they fastened out of a metal whatever-it-was before they got here. The elephant monster was eager to get into the tub as the excitement in his body was getting to him. He removed his torn blue jeans and briefs in one motion, hanging them on the hook too. The elephant had a plump body, stout and rotund, but as the cool air in the room touched his hanging cock, he could feel his member getting stronger. Even his heavy balls seemed to be bouncing with joy as he stood naked and free. He turned towards the tub, which he himself described as grody only a few minutes ago, with a smile on his face.

 

“I don’t even care that this water is gonna be cold.” The knobs on the faucet were still hard to turn and the water that began to fill the tub was still cold. Even still, he felt the cool air on his naked body and he wanted to get as clean as he could after getting strawberry blasted by Star Butterfly. Despite the cold that was in room, the breeze tickled his sensitive cock and he couldn’t help but feel aroused. He rubbed his limp cock while standing by the tub, watching the water rising. The tub itself was kind of dirty, but it was the best he and his fellow rebel monsters could do. 

 

“A quick wank won’t take too much time.” With that thought complete, the elephant monster went to work. His large hand lopped around his growing cock and began to stroke slow at first. He grinned and closed his eyes as he felt his shaft plumping up in his hand, loving to feel his cock growing. 

 

The pleasure of that moment was so strong that the sound of someone approaching the bathroom didn’t register. Another monster entered the bathroom, having his paw up over his eyes. The bear monster that was blasted by the same strawberry spell as the elephant monster didn’t say anything, not wanting to stress his friend who was obviously enjoying the shower. 

 

“Oh yeah…that’s good.”

 

The bear monster froze for a moment, deciding to dare a glance after hearing those words. Those words weren’t usually spoken during a shower. His eyes snapped open when he caught sight of the naked elephant, his hand around his cock and stroking furiously fast now. The sight of his friend’s naked should’ve given him a reason to leave, but for some reason he stayed watch, forgetting about why he came into the bathroom in the first place. The elephant still didn’t know he was there, so the bear moved closer, removing his dark brown vest on the way. 

 

The excitement of this moment was all-encompassing and so rational thought was out the window. He knew they both enjoyed the company of the other monsters here, male or female, but they had never been together themselves. So, as the bear slipped his blue jeans off, he grinned because he was about to change that. He stopped a few steps away from the elephant and spoke calmly, “Need a hand?”

 

The elephant jumped out of his skin, turning around and not expecting to see his friend standing naked behind him. “AAAH! What are you doing?”

 

“What rebel monsters do.” The bear stepped forward and pressed his furry lips to the skinned lips of his friend, kissing him deeply as he wrapped his clawed fingers around the thick elephant cock and started stroking him. He broke the kiss but continued stroking when he didn’t feel his friend pull away, “Whatever we want.”

 

The elephant monster pondered for a moment, sparing a few moans as his cock was being stimulated. “Whatever we want, huh? Alright then, let’s have some fun.”

 

Both monsters climbed into the tub, not caring at all about the cool water and instead focusing on the heat of their individual arousals. Their bodies are short and stocky, plump but strong, and they grabbed their own cocks and started stroking themselves. Their eyes locked as if they were trying to share the pleasure their feelings in their own bodies. The water splashed around them, but neither monster felt the cold anymore. They were far too provoked for that to matter now, they smiled and laughed suddenly remembering that they had both been blasted by Star Butterfly herself! They had shared that cherished moment together and now they were sharing this moment too.

 

“This is hot! But I’m gonna do something different,” The bear monster, who looked like a cross between a bear and mole, reached forward and grabbed the elephant’s cock stroking his friend instead. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to his friend’s chubby chest, kissing and sucking on one of his nipples.

 

The nipple action made the elephant moan, “Oooooooh… _yes!_ That feels so _good!”_   Being that the elephant had already been jerking off and with the hot action he was getting now, he felt that his climax was fast approaching. “I’m close, dude.”

 

No sooner had those words been spoken then, the elephant trumpeted through his trunk as his cock erupted. His hot cum blasting out of him and onto the bear’s furry chest and belly, soaking him in sticky musk. The bear didn’t even seem to notice, let alone mind, as he kept worshipping the chubby pectorals and nipples with kisses, licks, and even nibbles. He was still stroking his own cock and he noticed that the elephant’s cock wasn’t softening either. The thought of having even more fun was exciting, and a few more pumps of his cock brought him to his own orgasm. He leaned his head back and roared a sexy little moaning roar as he shot his cum onto the elephant’s belly and chest as well. 

 

They both stood in the tub now, the bear reaching back quickly to turn the knobs and stop the rising water. “So, what now?” The bear asked, rubbing the hot cum into his fur as he grinned at his sexy friend.

 

“What now? Now, we have some really hot fun. Turn around…you’re getting fucked first. A fair punishment for sneaking in on me, I think.”

 

~~F~~I~~N~~


End file.
